Better than revenge
by lucy heartfilia2457
Summary: this is a one-shot thats a bit different, this is in the modern world and kagome is a rock-star.her and inuyasha are going out but when kagome is gone inuyasha does something bad with kikiyo, but kagome gets her revenge. kagomeXkouga at the end xxx


**Important – in this Kagome is a rock-star and this is in modern times**

**p.s it sets the mode and makes more sense if you put the song on when it comes up (better than revenge – taylor swift)**

"Inuyasha" Kagome said from the other room

"yeah" he replayed buttoning his shirt

"we're going to the club tonight right?" Kagome said cheerfully

Kagome walked in wearing a casual dark blue stort sleeve t-shirt, shorts and only socks

"if that's what you want"

Kagome gave him a smile "I'm so happy your with me" she said as she sat by him holding his arm

"you're the best girlfriend I will ever have" Inuyasha said going for a kiss, they kissed

"ok I'm going to get ready" Kagome said getting up

**Out-side of the club**

The paparazzi are every-where, snapping there cameras, asking annoying questionst about my life and career

"don't worry about them babe" Inuyasha said in my ear walking me into the club, he had his arm around my waist

**In the club**

Suddenly a girl in a really slutty dress and more make-up than her face walked over

"so if it isn't the spotlight girl herself" the girl said with a cocky smile

i sighed "what do you want kikiyo" I said looking at her with a straight face

"I just wanted to come over to see you"

"yeah right" I said chuckling "come on" I said to Inuyasha, me and him went to the dancefloor, we danced for a good ¾ of an hour

"back in a minute kay" I said to my gorges boyfriend

"kay" he said back kissing me gently

I started to walk over to the bathroom and I passed kikiyo on the way and she gave me an evil smile

After about 5minutes I came back into the club, I went to the dancefloor but Inuyasha was not their. So I decided to look at the bar I walked over and stopped.

My heat broke into a thousand pieces as a watched stunned. Inuyasha was lying down on the bar with kikiyo on top of him, they were snogging like their was no tomorrow!

I walked over to them with hatred in my eyes.

"KIKIYO! Your ment to kiss people not eat them!"

Kikiyo looked up and grinned evilly

"whats you the matter" a croud of people had gathered around us "your boyfriend likes it!" you could see the crouds faces

"KIKIYO YOU SLUT!" I screamed at her, I ran up to her

"want are you going to do, your weak!"

Suddenly I raised my arm and _**SLAPP! **_Kikiyo whole head moved with the impact,

A single tear came down my face, I marched away until they were out of sight then I ran back to my apartment. I reached the door and unlocked it as soon as I did I fell on the sofa crying, it seemed like a river.

After a whole 15 minutes of crying I picked up my phone and called one of the only other 3 people I could relay on.

The phone started to ring and he picked up at this point I was still crying

"hello…Kagome is that you" he said

"kouga" said crying "he… he" I told kouga about Inuyasha and kikiyo

"ohh Kagome, I'll be right their don't worry I'm coming" he said and then hung-up

My knees came way and I sat on the floor still with the image of kikiyo practically eating Inuyasha

2minutes later kouga knocked on the door and came in, I had moved my-self to the sofa again, kouga came over to me and stood infront of me.

"Kagome…" he said softly

Before he could say anything I jumped up and grabbed him, hugging him. He held me back and I cryed on his sholder, he confurted me all night.

**The next morning**

"Kagome wake-up" I heared kouga's voice and I sat up, kouga had made breakfast for me and him

"you didn't have to do this" I said wiping my eyes

"I wanted to, so eat"

I sat down at the table and we ate breakfast together, suddenly my face lit up and kouga saw it

He laughed "what are you thinking?" he said

"revenge" I said with a mischievous grin

"I'm in!" he smiled back

**Inuyasha's place**

Inuyasha heared his phone go off, he picked it up, he had a text

"who is it?" a voice came from his bed

"a message from Kagome"

Kikiyo's eyes widened

"what's it about?"

Inuyasha looked puzzled "she has invited me and you to one of her gigs!"

"when is it?" kikiyo asked getting up

Inyasha looked at this phone "tonight"

"I think we should go"

"what are you talking about? Why would you want to go?"

"I don't know, something to do"

**At the gig**

Inuyasha and kikiyo arrive at the venue and they are shown to the VIP area but they are the only ones their. After 10 minutes the band came out, it was Sango on bass, Miroku on drums and finally kouga on guitar, they were all wearing rock outfits.

There was a crowd of people around the stage, I came out and the people screamed.

I was wearing a deep red tank top with longnecklaces, dark ripped skinny jeans, figgerless gloves and I looked amazing.

I spook into the microphone

"welcome everybody" the crowd cheered "the song I am about to sing deadacated to the people in the vip area tonight, inuyasha my ex-boyfriend and kikiyo the one that stool him from me" I made a hand signal to back stage and 3 guys came out and forced them both in to stage.

I turned to them both "hope you like it"

The intro started

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer_  
_And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him,_  
_She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause_  
_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

i danced around the two of them before walking back to the middle

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_  
_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

I turned to kikiyo

_ She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_  
_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, Whoa_  
_She's better known for the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, Whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys on the playground_  
_Won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind,_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

I brought her to the middle of the stage, I ran off stage and grabbed a chair and put it behind her

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list_  
_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_

Inuyasha was took off stage and thrown down in the crowd

_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling_  
_And, she thinks I'm psycho_  
_Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but_  
_Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know_  
_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_

_ Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school_  
_So it's up to me_

I pushed kikiyo back into the seat and go by the side of her face

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey_  
_You might have him, but haven't you heard_  
_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey_  
_You might have him, but I always get the last word_  
_Whoa_

_ She's not a saint and she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, Whoa_  
_She's better known for the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, Whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys on the playground_  
_Won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind,_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge!_

Kouga carried on with a guitar Solow as I grabbed a jug of water from the side and hid it behind my back un till I stood behind her in the chair, I held it above her head but before I screamed down the microphone

"THEIRS NOTHING I DO BETTER THAN REVENGE!"

I tipped the whole jug of ice cold water on top of her head, she was drenched, her make-up ran and smudged. I brought the microphone to my lips

"down with boyfriend stealers!" the crowd cheered

'revenge is ice cold and sweet' I thought

Kouga put down his gitar and rushed over to me, I hugged him and he spun me around in a circle.

After the show

Me, kouga, sango and Miroku walked off stage to find Inuyasha, he came over to me and held my hand

"Kagome I'm sorry it was all her, she forced me to"

I shook of his hand "go make exscuces for some one who cares! You hurt me and that's that you man-whore!"

Sango, Miroku and kouga started to laugh, kouga stood forward

"you heared the lady, get lost"

Inuyasha turned around and walked away, I turned to my real friends

"how about we go celebrate? Its on me" I said cheerfully

"lets go!" sango and Miroku said the same time

It was only me and kouga left

" I like it better when you happy" kouga said holding my hand

"no more cheaters like him" I said looking at him softly

"um… Kagome"

"yeah"

"what about me?"

I looked surprised

"I didn't think you felt like that"

"I always have"

Kouga kissed me and I returned it, he pulled me closer, I brought my hands up and ran them throw his hair, we both stopped for a moment

"so I guess it's a yes?" kouga asked

I laughed "yes" we were both about to go in for another kiss but we were interuped by a voice

"come on you two get a move on" Miroku shouted from the door way

"were coming" kouga shouted back, he kissed me on the cheek

I took kouga's hand and we both ran out the doors together.

**The end**

**I really hope you liked it please review xxx**


End file.
